FRASES DE SHEELDON
by Martinikao Riddle
Summary: Solo haré este, ya que solo me parecía bien colgarlas y ya, cogí las mejores. Léanlo, para partirse.
1. capitulo 1

"En invierno ese sitio está lo bastante cerca del radiador para causar calor pero no lo bastante para causar transpiración. En verano se encuentra en el punto perfecto de las corrientes al abrir ventanas ahí, y ahí. La televisión está en un ángulo que no es ni directo desalentando la conversación... ni tan amplio que cause un tirón de cuello, podría seguir, pero creo que me habrás comprendido."

* * *

><p><strong>Leonard:<strong>-Sheldon, piénsalo bien, ¡vas a pedirle a Howard que elija entre el sexo y el Halo!

**Sheldon:**-No, voy a pedirle que elija entre el sexo y el Halo 3. Y que yo sepa el sexo no ha sido mejorado ni incluye gráficos 3D ni armas de nueva generación.

**Leonard:**-Es verdad, el sexo sólo tiene desnudez, orgasmos y contacto humano.

**Sheldon:**-Lo que yo decía.

* * *

><p>"Soy el Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Sí, necesito cancelar mi afiliación al planetarium. Bueno, yo también lo siento, pero no hay espacio para ustedes en mi nuevo billetero. Lo entiendo, pero era entre ustedes y el Museo de Historia Natural, y francamente, ustedes no tienen dinosaurios. Los echaré de menos también. Adiós<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sheldon:'<em>-Penny, tengo un CI de 187. ¿No imaginas que si hubiera una forma... de tener sopa en casa no la hubiera pensado?

**Penny:**-Puedes pedir sopa a domicilio.

**Sheldon:**-No pensé en eso.

* * *

><p>"Tijeras cortan papel, papel cubre a piedra, piedra aplasta lagarto, lagarto envenena a Spock, Spock destroza tijeras, tijeras decapitan lagarto, lagarto se come papel, papel refuta a Spock, Spock vaporiza piedra, y, como es habitual… piedra aplasta tijeras."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sheldon:<strong>-Eres afortunado: soy uno de los tres hombres en este hemisferio que puede seguir el hilo de tus pensamientos.

**Leonard:**-¿Y qué pensé?

**Sheldon:**-He dicho que podía seguirlo, no que me importase.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué te hace pensar que no se acostaría conmigo? Yo soy macho, y ella hembra.<p>

-Sí, pero no de la misma especie.

* * *

><p><strong>Sheldon:<strong>-He hecho té.

-No quiero té.

**Sheldon:**-No he hecho té para ti. Este es mi té.

-Y entonces, ¿para qué me lo dices?

**Sheldon:**-Para iniciar una conversación.

-Es una forma estúpida de iniciar una conversación.

**Sheldon:**-¿En serio? Pues estamos conversando. Jaque mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Sheldon:<strong>-Cada vez que veo esta película me desespero.

-¿Por qué?

**Sheldon:**-Porque las instrucciones son muy claras: NO MOJES A LOS GREMLINS CON AGUA.


	2. capitulo 2

**Sheldon:**-Pero hay alguna pobre mujer que va a poner sus esperanzas en mi esperma. ¿Y si tiene un hijo que no sabe si hacer una derivada o una integral para averiguar el área que hay bajo una curva?

**Leonard:**-Supongo que le querría igual.

**Sheldon:**-Yo no le querría.

* * *

><p><strong>Leonard:<strong>-¿Tengo que mostrar el cartel de "sarcasmo" cada vez que abro la boca?

**Sheldon:**-¿Tienes un letrero de sarcasmo?

* * *

><p>"Tienes tantas posibilidades de tener una relación sexual con Penny como el telescopio Hubble de descubrir que al centro de todo agujero negro hay un hombrecito con una linterna buscando un interruptor.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cuando era niño, mi sueño era tener un hipogrifo. Desafortunadamente, mis padres nunca me quisieron dar un huevo de águila y semen de león. Pero claro, mi hermana tuvo sus clases de natación cuando las quiso."<p>

* * *

><p>"Si usas mi cepillo de dientes saltaré por esa ventana. Y no vayas a mi funeral."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sheldon:<strong>-Yo tengo un círculo muy amplio: tengo 212 amigos en MySpace.

**Leonard:**-Sí, pero nunca has visto a ninguno.

**Sheldon:**-Eso es lo mejor de todo.

* * *

><p>"Perdona, como sabes, no soy muy bueno leyendo las expresiones faciales, pero esta vez voy a arriesgarme: o estás triste, o tienes náuseas."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Leonard:<strong>-Tengo mi trabajo, algún día ganaré el premio Nobel y moriré solo.

**Sheldon:**-Tú no vas a morir solo.

**Leonard:**-Gracias, Sheldon, eres un gran amigo...

**Sheldon:**-Y tampoco vas a ganar el premio Nobel.

* * *

><p>"Para eso quedan 14 horas. ¡Durante los próximos 840 minutos seré una partícula de Heisenberg!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Ya sé que te da miedo decepcionarme, pero espero que te consuele saber que mis expectativas sobre ti son muy pobres."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Leonard:<strong>-¿Todavía vas a pasar la noche conmigo?

**Stephanie:**-No, creo que deberías descansar.

**Sheldon:**-Tiene razón. Cuando se vomita el coito está contraindicado.

* * *

><p>-Deja que haga el cálculo: este coche pesa unos 1800 kilos, más 65 yo, 55 tú...<p>

-¿55?

-Oh, perdona, ¿te he insultado? ¿Es que tu masa corporal tiene que ver con tu autoestima? Interesante...

* * *

><p><em>(En <em>_el __restaurante)_-¿Sabes por que sé que no estoy en Matrix?

-No.

-Porque en Matrix la comida sería mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Penny:<strong>-Y, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

**Sheldon:**-Penny... soy un físico, tengo conocimientos básicos del universo entero y todo lo que contiene.

**Penny:**-¿Quiénes son Radiohead?

**Sheldon:**-...tengo conocimiento básico de las cosas importantes en el universo. Adiós.

* * *

><p>"Estaba tan contento... en el mundo de los emoticonos hubiera sido una D mayúscula."<p>

* * *

><p>"He leído un artículo de unos científicos japoneses que insertaron ADN de medusas luminosa en otros animales, y he pensado ¡eh! Peces lámpara..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Leonard:<strong>-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de "haríais una buena pareja"?

**Sheldon:**-Bueno, supongo que lo habrá dicho porque haríais una pareja que otros considerarían buena. Hay otra interpretación alternativa, aunque menos probable, que es que podríais fabricar una.

* * *

><p>"Estoy demasiado evolucionado para conducir."<p>

* * *

><p>-Yo siempre digo que cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre.<p>

**Sheldon:**-Eso no es cierto. A no ser que las dos puertas estén conectadas por un circuito o que haya algún sensor de movimiento. O que la primera, al cerrarse, genere una corriente de aire que actúe sobre la segunda abriéndola.

* * *

><p>"En nuestro primer encuentro tal vez empezamos con mal pie, cuando yo le llamé idiota... y sólo quiero decir que me equivoqué... al manifestarlo."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Leonard:<strong>-Nuestros hijos serán guapos e inteligentes.

**Sheldon:**-Y además imaginarios.

* * *

><p>"Sabes que soy un hombre muy inteligente. ¿No crees que, si estuviera equivocado, lo sabría?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Considera la siguiente situación: Estás sentada en tu piso, sola, y es tarde. Tu hipotálamo está nadando en una sopa de estrógenos y progesterol. De repente, hasta Leonard te parece un candidato viable para acostarte..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, Mario... Si pudiera controlar a todo el mundo tal y como te controlo a ti... ¡SALTA, RIDÍCULO FONTANERO! ¡HOP, HOP, HOP, HOP!"<p>

* * *

><p>"¡Claro que no soy Newton! ¡Yo habría descubierto la gravedad, aún sin la manzana!"<p>

* * *

><p>"¿Qué ordenador tiene? Y, por favor, no diga "uno blanco"."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sheldon:<strong>-¿Por qué lloras?

**Penny:**-Porque soy estúpida.

**Sheldon:**-Esa no es razón para llorar, uno llora cuando está triste. Por ejemplo, yo lloro porque los demás son estúpidos y eso me entristece.

* * *

><p><strong>Leonard<strong> _(al __volver __ambos __de __la __casa __de __Kurt __sin __pantalones)_:-Tienes razón, Sheldon, sí que esperaba una relación con Penny en la que llegara a tener sexo.

**Sheldon:**por lo menos has conseguido quitarme a mi los pantalones


End file.
